Rifleman (pre-NGE)
Profession Overview The Rifleman profession is for players who want to deal big damage from as far as possible, especially while staying hidden. Most players suggest that this is not a profession you can just dabble in. Better to master it to get all the nice bonuses to rifle speed and such. Some refer to the profession as the "wizard" class of SWG, due to the ranged form of attack and the inability to wear good armor while keeping up with special shots. His melee defenses are rather weak, so if the enemy comes too close there is trouble. Firing from the prone position gives nice accuracy bonuses, but in that posture the rifleman is extremely vulnerable. This is why it is a good idea to pick up a melee or some kind of other tanking profession. It is a viable PvP profession also. This profession requires 92 skill points to master, 29 points of which go towards prerequisites. XP requirements to master, including prerequisites: * 3,800,000 Rifle XP (granted for killing MOBs with a rifle) * 415,000 Combat XP (granted for killing MOBs with any weapon) Profession Role Summary *Primary Role: Long Range Damage Specialist *Secondary Role: Long Range Crowd Control (Position Control) *Offense: Very Strong (5) *Defense: Minimal (1) *Crowd Control: Moderate (3) The Rifleman is an expert at long distance damage (note that one objective of the Combat Upgrade is to raise the range of combat from the current 64 meter maximum). Riflemen have a few support abilities to help them in this role including abilities to conceal themselves and keep opponents at a distance for a short while. Once an opponent has closed the distance however the Rifleman is extremely vulnerable. Getting Started Training Novice Rifleman requires 125,000 Rifle Weapons XP, and two branchs from Marksman: * Rifles IV: Aim * Ranged Support IV: Overcharge Shot You can find a Rifleman trainer in one of 5 locations: * Mos Eisley, Tatooine, (3426, -4917) * Keren, Naboo, (1274, 2687) * Narmle, Rori, (-5215, -2373) * Dearic, Talus, (587, -2870) * Tyrena, Corellia, (-5233, -2488) Branch Overviews Sniping Accuracy The rifleman learns to hit more accurately by spending XP in this branch. Concealment This branch gives general ability to hide, also grants Conceal Shot which makes the prey confused by not knowing where the shot came from. Later the Sneak ability is gained which enables the rifleman to crawl while in Cover. Countersniping The rifleman gets a lot more general ranged defense developing this branch. This branch also contains the final rifle certification for the DXR-6b Rifle. Rifle Special Abilities This branch requires combat XP instead of Rifle XP and grants rifle speed bonuses. Related Skill Mods Total skill mods at Master Rifleman listed. * Block +80 * Cover +80 * Defense Vs. Blind +10 * Defense Vs. Dizzy +10 * Defense Vs. Posture Change (Up) +30 * Defense Vs. Stun +10 * Melee Defense +40 * Ranged Defense +70 * Rifle Accuracy +80 * Rifle Accuracy While Moving +10 * Rifle Aiming +100 * Rifle Concealment Chance +80 * Rifle Speed +65 Abilities Descriptions are based on the Rifleman FAQ on the Official Rifleman Forum. Certifications *Armor - Reconnaissance ** Bonus/Penalty: +1000 Engergy, -1000 Kinetic ** Appearances: Mabari, Tantel, Ubese, Ithorian Guardian, Kashyyykian Ceremonial, Rebel Marine, and Imperial Scout Trooper * Weapon - Rifleman only Rifles ** 10 Recon Bowcaster - Marksman Rifles IV - wookiees only ** 14 Spaystick Novice Rifleman ** 40 Tenloss DXR6 Disrupter Rifle - Master Rifleman ** 54 Assault Bowcaster - Master Rifleman - wookiee only ** 54 T21 Rifle - Master Riflman Complimentary Professions * Doctor, for its great healing abilities and defenses. Can make rifleman tanks. * Pistoleer, for good complimentary specials and added defences. * Bounty Hunter, one of the most popular BH templates due to Riflemans high DPS. Community Information '''Profession Name Correspondent': Ackehece Former Correspondents: * Waste93 Rifleman Forum: Official Rifleman Forum Category:Elite Marksman Profession Category:Marksman